memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Four Years War/War Begins/Act Two
The Hermes drops out of warp and approaches the Federation Battlegroup and the USS Ajax's is in formation and the two ships are next to the vessel. In the briefing room Captain Alexander walks in and shakes Captain Trask's hand. Sam its good to see you again Sonya says as she hugs her old friend. Sam smiles. Same here this is my first officer Commander Daniel Le'berval, Daniel this is Captain Sonya Alexander Captain of the USS Ajax's Captain Trask says as he introduces her to him. They sit down at the table. From what I read from your reports it looks like the Klingons are on the verge of plunging us into war with them Captain Alexander says as she looks at him. He looks at her. We searched for the Triton but all we found was debris it looks like the Klingons are making sure we don't explore along their borders Captain Trask says as he looks at her. Then the com activates. Captain we've got reports of the Klingon attacking Starbase 22 Lieutenant Wagner says over the com. All three of them are shocked by hearing that. Sam here are your new orders from Command Sonya says as she hands him the PADD. He looks at it and is surprised. Admiral Slater is promoting me to the rank of Admiral Captain Trask says as he looks at Daniel. Congrats sir Commander Le'berval says as he looks at him. Sam looks at him. That means that you're the new Captain Daniel congrats you deserve it Captain Trask says as he looks at him. On the bridge Captain Le'berval walks onto the bridge and walks to the Captain's chair and activates the ship-wide button. Attention officer and crew of the USS Hermes on this Stardate Admiral Slater has given me command of the USS Hermes and Captain Trask has been reassigned to a destroyer, our job is to make sure that the Klingons don't get an upper hand on us so let's get it done," Captain Le'berval says as he looks at the crew. Ensign Cross inputs commands into her console. "Course set and laid in for sector 221 along the border," Ensign Cross says as she looks over her shoulder. "Engage," Captain Le'berval says as he gives the order. Ensign Cross inputs commands and activates the warp drive. The Cruiser leaps into warp. Captain's Log Stardate 4323.4. This is my first official log entry as Captain of this vessel and so far its pretty good, the crew is handling our duties well I just can't believe that we're at war with the Klingon Empire we've had no trouble with the Empire since Captain Archer's years in deep space but if they think we're going down without a fight they can forget it. In his ready room Captain Le'berval is looking at the crew reports and ship status reports. Red alert all hands battlestations Captain Le'berval to the bridge! Lieutenant Commander Samuels says over the com. Captain Le'berval leaves his ready room and heads to the bridge. The lift doors open and he walks out as Commander Samuels gets up from the chair. "Report?" Captain Le'berval says as he sits in the chair. Lieutenant Daniels turns to him. "We're picking up a distress call from a Federation battlegroup near the Inverness system," Lieutenant Daniels says as he turns to him. Captain Le'berval thinks. "The Inverness system that's the source of the fleet's dilitium," Captain Le'berval says as he looks at his XO. He looks at him. "According to Klingon history that system has some sort of Ancient importance to the Empire," Commander Samuels says as he looks at Captain Le'berval. Captain Le'berval looks at Ensign Cross. "Danielle alter course," Captain Le'berval says as he gives orders to the young helm officer. She nods and inputs commands into the helm. "Course altered two minutes till we enter the Inverness system," Ensign Cross says as she looks at her console. The Hermes drops out of warp and approaches the system. "Entering Inverness system Captain," Ensign Cross says as she looks at him. He turns to Commander Samuels. "Scan for any EM signatures in the system," Captain Le'berval says as he looks at him. He nods and starts scanning the system. "No sign of it but I am picking up debris in the area," Commander Samuels says as he looks into the scanner and then turns to Captain Le'berval. "On viewer," Captain Le'berval says as he turns to face the viewer. The viewer shows the large debris field of Starfleet vessels. "My god," Captain Le'berval says as he's shocked by the sight of what he's seeing. The crew has the same reaction on their faces as they can't believe what happened to the battlegroup. "How many ships?" Captain Le'berval says as he's shocked by this. "Eighteen sir," Lieutenant Peterson says as he's shocked by the sight as well. The Hermes is in front of the debris field of the destroyed Starfleet vessels. On the bridge the crew is shocked by this information.